Reggeli Grissommal
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Egy reggeli meghívás, ami kicsit másképp végződik, mint az eleinte a szereplők tervezték...


Reggeli Grissom-mal

Grissom némi ugrálással a járásában sétált be a Laborba. Nem tudta, hogy miért teszi, de képtelen volt abbahagyni... A műszak vége az irodájában az asztalánál ülve érte utol. Sara bedugta az ajtón a fejét, hogy elköszönjön, mint általában mindig, ezen a reggelen is. Mikor már épp el akart menni, valaki feltett egy kérdést.

- Van kedved velem reggelizni?

Körülnézett, hogy kis is kérdezhette ezt, amikor is tudatosult benne, hogy ő maga mondta ki ezeket a szavakat. Sara éppen csak felnézett rá.

- Bocs, mit mondtál?

A lánynak is szüksége volt egy kis időre, hogy rájöjjön, hogy mit is mondott Gil. Vagy talán csak akart adni neki még egy esélyt, hogy elgondolkodjon előzőkön? Nos, most Griss nem gondolta másképp.

- Van kedved velem reggelizni? –ismételte a férfi immár hangosabban és biztosabban.

Sara biztos még nem értette teljesen, mivel megkérdezte:

- Azt akarod, hogy hívjam a többieket a pihenőbe?

- Nem, reggelizz velem, csak mi ketten.

A lány szemei elkerekedtek, de végül beleegyezett. 10 perc múlva találkoztak a parkolóban Gil kocsijánál, majd elindultak. Sara azt gondolta, hogy a közeli étterembe mennek, ahová általában a csapattal szoktak, és nagyon meglepődött, amikor elhajtottak mellette.

- Grissom, azt gondoltam, hogy reggelizni megyünk!

Gil lekanyarodott egy kis utcába.

- Igen, hozzám. Én készítem.

Úgy tűnt, hogy ezzel igen csak megdöbbentette Sidle-t, mivel a házig vezető úton nem szólt többet. Amikor megérkeztek, Grissom gyengéden a kezét a lány gerincére téve vezette végig a bejárati ajtóig. Az érintés meleg és kellemes volt, de Sara több értelmet adott neki, amikor Griss kinyitotta az ajtót, és nyitva tartotta előtte. Sara csak egyszer volt itt ebben a házban, amikor is egy nagyon nehéz ügyet nyomoztak, és nem változott sokat. Tiszta és szépen berendezett volt. Tágas volt, a falakon pedig bekeretezett lepkék sorakoztak.

- Kérsz valamit inni? Narancslét, tejet, kávét?

Anélkül válaszolt, hogy megfordult volna, és megszakította volna gyönyörködését az egyik különlegességben, ami a falon helyezkedett el.

- A narancslé jól hangzik. Ha most kávét innék, soha nem aludnék el. Nem járnék sokkal jobban.

- Tessék, itt a narancslé. –mondta miközben töltött két csillogó pohárba a nedűből és a mögötte lévő pultra helyezte, majd visszafordult a hűtőhöz, hogy előkészítse a hozzávalókat az omletthez. Sidle a pulthoz sétált, majd belekortyolt az egyik pohárba. Leült az egyik bárszékre, és nézte, ahogy Griss „dolgozik".

- Mit készítesz?

- Omlettet. –nézett fel gyorsan- Ugye szoktál enni tojást igaz? Bocs, de elfelejtettem megkérdezni.

- Igen, szoktam enni tojást, és kösz, hogy gondoltál rá. –jegyezte meg Sara, és tovább nézte, ahogy a reggeli készül.

Grissom érezte Sara tekintetét, de azért csak vágta tovább a zöldségeket.

Sidle figyelte a férfi izmait, amint azok dolgoznak, miközben vágja a zöldséget, és érezte, ahogy combjait közt elönti a forróság.

- Grissom, használhatnám a fürdőt?

- Persze, csak nyugodtan. Az első ajtó jobbra.

- Kösz. –mondta, majd villámgyorsasággal tűnt el a fürdőszoba mélyén és magára zárta az ajtót. Ha tovább nézte volna őt, elvesztette volna az önuralmát, és rögtön ráugrott volna. Amíg kezet mosott, gyorsan körülnézett. A szoba teljesen illett egy férfihoz. A falak világoskékek voltak, a törülközők pedig határozottan fehérek, amik jól összepasszoltak a sötétszürke tartójukkal. Levette az egyik törölközőt, és megtörölte benne a kezét. Sokat nem segített azzal, hogy felemelte az orrához, és egy mélyen beleszagolt. Olyan illata volt, mint Grissom-nak, és amint ezt kimondta magában, újra elszabadultak a hormonjai, és ismét érezte a forróságot a középpontjában.

Visszarakta a törölközőt a helyére, és kijött a fürdőből. A férfi biztos bekapcsolta a rádiót, mivel amikor Sara kilépett a helységből, gyengéd zene ütötte meg a füleit. Épp akkor verte fel Gil a tojást, amikor a lány belépett a konyhába. A férfi a zene ritmusára enyhén megmozdult néha-néha. Minden érzékét elveszítette, amikor Griss mögé lopódzott. Grissom alaposan meglepődött, amikor megérezte a derekát átkulcsoló karokat, és Sara lélegzet vételét a nyakánál, amint a következőket mondta:

- Grissom, én éhes vagyok, de nem ételre. Szükségem van valamire, amire az elmúlt 10 évben csak vágyakoztam, és ha nem kapom meg most... –miközben ezt mondta, óvatosan lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét a derekáról egészen Gil fenekéig, majd vissza- ...lehet, nem élném túl.

Azt utolsó szavaival sóvárgóvá tette Griss-t. Becsukta a szemeit, és gyakorlatilag majdnem eldobta a kezében lévő tálat a tojásokkal együtt, de még időben megfogta, és odébb tette. A kezeit a konyhapultra rakta, hogy azokra támaszkodhasson. Sara eközben szorosan hozzászorította a csípőjét a férfi fenekéhez, miközben elől masszírozta őt. Grissom felsóhajtott attól az érzéstől, amit Sidle kezei keltettek.

- Sara...hmmmm. –hangja sürgetővé, de mégis lággyá és szerelmivé változott. Sara csókolgatta és harapdálta a férfi fülcimpáit és a vékony bőrt a nyakán.

- Mindig is meg akartalak csókolni ezeken a helyeken, hogy érezzem milyen, ahogy a bőröd az ajkaimhoz ér! –mondta halkan, majd folytatta a csókokat és a harapdálást, míg egyszer-egyszer csak ízlelgette a nyelve hegyével Griss bőrét, ezzel az őrületbe kergette őt. Sara markolása a férfi csípőjén engedett egy kicsit, és ezt pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy Griss megfordulhasson, így a mélykék és a barna szempár találkozhatott, mielőtt még lecsapott volna és birtokba vette volna azokat az ajkakat, amik még percekkel azelőtt pásztázták a nyakát és a fülét. Grissom kezei körbe zárták a lány derekát, míg Sara kezeit férfi nyaka köré fonta. A csók akkor mélyült el igazán, amikor Grissom a kezével kezdte el fogdosni a lány fenekét, és combjait. Így kérve bebocsátást és engedélyt a nőtől. A kezei ismét a csípőjére vándoroltak, majd feljebb végig Sara oldalán egészen a pólója alá. Lassan, centiről centire szabadította meg a lányt a feleslegessé vált ruhadarabtól. Sidle a feje fölé emelte a kezeit, ezzel könnyebbé téve Griss munkáját, hogy lehúzhassa teljesen a felsőjét, leleplezve a fekete melltartót alatta. Ledobta a földre a melltartót is, majd az ajkai közé vette egyik mellét. Sara fejét hátra támasztotta, hogy még többet adhasson a férfinak, abból, amire most éppen sóvárgott. Grissom lassan ízlelgette a meredő bimbókat.

- Gyönyörű! –mondta miközben az egyiket a nyelvével ízlelgette, a másikat pedig jobb kezével masszírozta.

- Te jó ég, Grissom! –nyögte Sara, majd nekilátott lehámozni a férfi felsőjét. Egy perccel később csatlakozott Sara felsőjéhez a földön. A reggeliről ezalatt, teljesen elfelejtkeztek. Amikor Grissom pólója földet ért, Sara a nadrággal kezdett el harcot vívni. Néhány pillanat múlva, már mind ketten teljesen megszabadultak ruháiktól. Griss a konyhapultnak szorította Sara-t. Sidle-nek eszében sem volt, hogy Grissom ilyen fogékony lenne az ötletére. Sara nagyon-nagyon boldog volt. Griss felemelte a lány egyik lábát és a derekára kulcsolta.

- Sara, szükségem van rád! –suttogta Gil, miközben elhalmozta csókokkal Sara-t. Sara felemelte a másik lábát, és a férfi dereka köré kulcsolta azt is, mint egy válaszként értve ezt. Grissom megmarkolta a lány fenekét és egy kicsit felemelte őt, majd óvatosan beléhatolt. Mélyen egymás szemébe néztek, majd ismét a csók mellett döntöttek. Sara hirtelen felsóhajtott, majd ismét folytatták a csókot. Griss várt néhány pillanatot, majd lassan elkezdett mozogni Sara-ban. A lassú ritmusból, amit először testük fölvett, hamar fokozott tempó lett. Sara az asztalra támasztotta mindkét kezét, hogy megemelhesse egy kicsit magát, majd ismét gyorsabb ritmus következett. Sara hátát a konyhapultnak támasztotta, hogy Grissom így nyerhessen mélyebb utat benne. Gil folytatta a gyorsított mozgást, miközben Sara mellbimbóit ízlelgette. Sara a férfi derekához szorította a csípőjét, így jutva el az orgazmushoz.

-Oh...Istenem...Gil! –sikította, de a férfi nem hagyta abba még percekig, amíg ő nem követte Sara-t a csúcsra. Percekig álltak így egymást átkarolva, míg végül Sara óvatosan leemelte a lábait. Grissom óvatosan Sara arcára tette a kezét, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Sara, isteni vagy! –suttogat a férfi, mintha valaki még lett volna a szobában.

- Ebben az egyben egyetértünk! –válaszolt Sara mosolyogva.

- Mit szólnál most ahhoz a reggelihez, hm?

Írta: GSRgirlforever

Fordította: Sandle ©2007-09-07


End file.
